particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Democratic Socialists
=Party Aim= The aim of our party is to provide the vanguard for the socialist revolution and to facilitate for the emancipation of all people from the oppressive nature of capitalism. Our motto is UNITY-DEMOCRACY-EQUALITY-ENIVIRONMENT-REVOLUTION-INTERNATIONAL. While conditions can always improve economically and in terms of civil rights for the working class, they can never fully be emancipated under capitalism, because capitalism is the root of these issues. We will always work to enhance the conditions and rights of the people in terms of civil rights, anti-racism, anti-sexism and rights at work but these issues will never be resolved fully until a social revolution. This is always our eventual goal. =Structure of the Party= Base Membership For those who want to be involved but due to family or work commitments cannot be an activist, or to those who are not yet ready to make such a huge commitment to the party. Range from people who are very active, or to those who occasionally, or rarely come to events. Activist Wing The Activist wing is for those who are or want to be actively involved in the politics and organisation of events involving the party. Mobilisations, rallies, strike action, fund raising and educational all require educated and dedicated individuals to provide guidance and logistics. 6 month provisional membership comes before being a full activist. The activist must take a solemn oath to the revolution and the people: "I (name), hereby declare myself a revolutionary. I now pledge everything I have and own, and all I am capable of doing, to the repressed peoples of the world, and to their emancipation. I am a Revolutionary first and a private citizen second." The oath is recount able at any time. Revolutionary Youth The Revolutionary Youth is actually officially not a part of the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists. It is a completely Stand alone organisation, with its own leadership, membership, branches and resources, although the two organisations collaborate very closely and many members of the Revolutionary youth are RDS members also. The Revolutionary Youth is an organisation for anyone under the age of 24. It is an Organisation to provide political education and training to young people, the politicians and activists of tomorrow. It is a good way for young people to get active and involved, learn about socialism and prepare for the struggles ahead. Baltusian Revolutionary Peoples Militia The Milliary and Humanitarian wing of the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists. Officially came into existence in early 2357. The Baltusian Revolutionary Peoples Militia (BRPM) was created to help protect and further the security, education and wellbeing of the people of Baltusia. The BPRM states its purposes as: 1. To work with the community, for the community. They can be builders, teachers, policemen, social workers, farmers or soldiers. They perform the tasks that the community that they are in most need. 2. To protect the revolutionary process, or if it so happens to fail, to help agitate for another revolution. 3. To help protect the right of self determination of peoples internationally. The BRPM will extend their forces to any democratically elected government- left or right- at their request, if democracy is threatened by a foreign or internal powers. All positions within the BRPM are democratically elected (officers, generals ect) and servicepersons in the militia are free to leave at any time. =History of the Party= First Wave The Revolutionary Democratic Socialists (RDS) was created in Baltusia in April 2353 as the Democratic Socialist Perspective. It was created in response to the lack of a real peoples’ party in the nation. The Socialist Party of Baltusia was corrupt and did not represent the best interests or views of the working class, and is certainly not revolutionary. All the other parties were bourgeois capitalist centre right conservatives or left leaning liberal parties. It is in this lack of a real revolutionary voice that the RDS was born. The RDS had its founding conference in September 2353. At this conference much was achieved. The program of the RDS was approved and its first leadership panel was elected. Also in its first year, the RDS founded the International Socialist Revolutionary Co-Operation Group. This group was to promote international solidarity between Revolutionary Socialist parties. While interest from some parties was immediate, there were no official signatories for some time. The Revolutionary Democratic Socialists first came to prominence in the October 2356 elections. This was a massive electoral victory for the party, 53 seats won while previously they held none. On top of this, Dick Nichols was elected Praetor of Baltusia. These events lead directly to the Revolution of 2356. The Party collapsed after the assassination of Dick Nichols and all of the RDS Senators in July 2369. The attack happened after Nichols conceded defeat. The attack was carried out by the National Party. After this there was a severe repression against Socialists, and the party was unable to form for many years, as many of our cadre were killed, imprisoned or forced into exile. Second Wave In June 2393 the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists where recreated under the leadership of Boris Johnson, son of a founding member of the original party. The new Party took time to regain its influence and support in Baltusian life, but within a few years were back into a position of great strength. In July 2404 the party joined the Pan-Seleyan Red Army, an organisation devoted to attaining the revolution in the continent of Seleya. In 2406 the Party committed the Baltusian Revolutionary Peoples Militia to the conflict in Indrala to help support the united socialist struggle there. We withdrew military forces in 2407 once the threat to democracy ceased to exist, but humanitarian aid stayed to help the people of Indrala. Unfortunately the second party was allot more authoritarian and severe, to try and safeguard against the repression brought against the first wave. Due to the uncompromising nature of the leadership the party was doomed to fail, despite its strong grassroots support. The party fractured and broke apart in 2414, some sections going underground, others into social movements, others into other parties, and some dropping out of politics all together. Of note was the Revolutionary Youth, which broke from the party, but continued as a stand alone organisation. Third Wave In 2429 the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists formed once more. The initiative came from the Revolutionary youth, who saw the need to reform the party in the face of extreme right wing attacks within Baltusia. The third party was a reincarnation of the first, in terms of its internal democracy, although with the experiences and lessons learned from the entire and amazing history of the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists. The third wave was able to gain allot of support amongst the people of Baltusia, but after many years proved unable to bring about the radical social change that the party advocated, despite electoral success. In September 2450 the party attempted a change of tactics and went underground in an attempt to more thoroughly infiltrate into Baltusian society. This proved to be a devastating failure and 3 years later the party remerged and closed the "Red Underground". Although officially the underground finished, the party became deeply and violently factionalised. Although the party regained some of its influence, it was never able to overcome the divide within the party. This only got worse until in February 2463 the party broke into violence internally. The leadership of the party majority faction (the Publics) were assassinated by the party minority (the undergrounds). Here the party in effect ended again, with the leadership either dead or going underground but with no public support. The Red Underground The Red Underground Fourth Wave In April 2470 the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists formed again. After the violent collapse of the third wave, many socialists turned to the Orange Party for social change. Largely due to the support and hard work of the new members the OP was resurrected to again be a political force in Baltusia. However after a time it became evident to the socialist faction within the Orange Party that a corporate party that is floated on the stock exchange will never be and can never be a revolutionary party and the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists formed again. Initially the fourth Wave was led by Denise "Trenin" Johnson. While Trenin was able to rebuild the party into the efficient and powerful political machine it once was, she was unable to gain widespread support amongst the people of Baltusia. After two disasterous election results, in May 2475 she was replaced by the young and charismatic Nicole Cannon, who was only 18 at the time, but Trenin was retained as an advisor. Cannon became the public face of the party, while Trenin was the internal workhorse. In June 2492 Trenin passed away and Nicole Cannon retired from the leadership. They were replaced by Dorrian Jones. =Party Program= The 6 Points: UNITY 1. Nations should be judged by how they treat the weakest among them; therefore, the RDS always endeavours to look for the best interests of the weakest in our society. DEMOCRACY 2. Baltusia is a true democracy, and therefore the RDS always serves to represent the views of the majority. Capitalists are not the majority, the workers who make them rich, always will be. We are here to serve the workers. EQUALITY 3. All people are born equal. Race, sex, religion and social-economic standing should have no bearing on the rights and liberties a person can experience. We are against all kinds of discrimination. ENVIRONMENT 4. The environment is essential to the survival of our, and all nations, therefore it is essential that the environment is protected to continue to provide a world where the people of this planet may live in peace and harmony. REVOLUTION 5. We believe that all of these problems cannot and will not be completely resolved under capitalism. We believe that only under a complete and total social/communist revolution can the people be truly emancipated. This is our eventual goal. INTERNATIONAL 6. We are internationalists. We believe that the plight of workers in Baltusia is the same as the plight of workers internationally. Therefore we will always do what we can to promote and assist in the emancipation of the people internationally, while we respect people’s right to national self determination. motto From this we derive our motto. "UNITY-DEMOCRACY-EQUALITY-ENIVIRONMENT-REVOLUTION-INTERNATIONAL" =Influential Members (Past And Present)= Rodrigeuz Guevara 2322-2369 First Commander of the Baltusian Peoples Revolutionary Millitia Party Leader 2357-2369 First commander of the Batusian Peoples Revolutionary Millitia. During the Revolution of 2356 he fought against right wing millitias and was seen as a man of action. Largely because of this he was elected party leader after Dick Nichols stepped down in 2357. Although party leader for 12 years, he never experianced the success or public support of his predecessor. He was killed in his sleep by Nationalist Millitia in 2369. Boris Johnson 2337-2371 Was a founding member of the party at only the age of 16. Was an activist in the Revolutionary youth and was the youth leader during the Revolution of 2356.He survived the innitial massacre in 2369 and was influential in saving the lifes of many activists by either getting them into exile or safehouses within Baltusia. Although he saved thousands, he was unable to save himeself. He was captured by a facist millitia in 2371, tortued and killed. Boris Johnson II 2356-2420 Party Leader 2393-2414 Very influential in the creation of the second wave of the party. Category:Political parties in Baltusian